Lo que exactamente quiero
by Dragonflyswings
Summary: Más de dos años habían transcurrido desde el divorcio entre Ginny Y Draco. pero mantenían una muy buena relación en donde los sentimientos afloraban más de una vez confundiéndolos a los dos cada vez más! Mi primer Oneshot!


Nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece, sólo escribí esta historia porque la idea ¡no dejaba mi mente en paz! No pretendo ganar dinero con esto, aunque unos cuantos reviews no vendrían nada mal ;)

**Lo que exactamente quiero**

Más de dos años habían transcurrido desde la separación de Ginebra Weasley y Draco Malfoy.

La ex pareja había contraído matrimonio después de haber estado juntos un año en una hermosa relación de noviazgo. Fueron marido y mujer por casi una década, ocho años para ser más exactos.

En definitiva estuvieron juntos por mucho tiempo; tanto, que luego del divorcio continuaban manteniendo una muy buena relación, a tal punto que Draco le había presentado a Ginny a su nueva novia cuando recién llevaban catorce meses de divorciados.

Actualmente Draco estaba casi soltero. Y digo casi, porque si bien ya no estaba con Claire (la novia que le presentó a Ginny) aún continuaba en contacto con su ex mujer, lo que muchas veces le había causado problemas con sus nuevas novias. O por ponerlo de una manera menos amable, las mujeres con las que Draco se acostaba de vez en cuando, se sentían amenazadas por la belleza de Ginebra y también por la inmensa confianza que aún existía entre Draco y ella.

Afortunadamente la relación entre ambos llegó a su fin por mutuo acuerdo, no hubo dramatismo de por medio y aparentemente todo salió bastante bien, mejor de lo esperado, ya que de lo contrario, Draco no sería capaz de pedirle concejos a Ginny sobre sus noviazgos, ni Ginny sería capaz de dárselos.

Pero así estaban, se veían todas las semanas. Y no solamente por el hijo de seis años que tenían, ya que si bien las visitas a la casa de Ginny los fines de semana eran porque Draco pasaba a buscar al pequeño y lo traía de vuelta con su madre los domingos, también se veían durante la semana algunas veces. Solían tomarse un café juntos y en ocasiones hasta almorzaban juntos. Efectivamente tenían una relación que la mayoría de los divorciados envidiaría. Se contaban prácticamente todo lo que pasaba en la vida del otro, eran grandes amigos y sus amistades no dejaban de preguntarles por qué se habían divorciado, o si no habían considerado la posibilidad de volver a casarse nuevamente. Pero Draco siempre respondía que estaban mejor a sí, y Ginny lo apoyaba diciendo que no era necesario volver a lo que tenían porque la amistad entre ambos era mejor.

Si bien a ambos les hubiese gustado que Richard, su hijo, creciera con sus padres juntos, finalmente habían decidido que era mejor para él ver a sus papás contentos, que ser víctima de las constantes peleas y discusiones. Por que si bien ahora se llevaban de maravilla, durante el tiempo en que fueron esposos, en especial durante el último año, las cosas habían empezado a ir bastante mal. Primero fue por el trabajo de Draco. Le consumía gran parte de su tiempo, ya que al ser abogado, no solo trabajaba en el Ministerio si no que también se llevaba trabajo extra a la casa, e incluso continuaba revisando casos durante el fin de semana, lo cual ponía a Ginny de un humor terrible, pues siempre le reclamaba que los fines de semana se suponía era para disfrutarlos en familia y no para hundirse en el trabajo. Segundo estaba el temperamento de Ginny, el cual Draco siempre había sabido como manejar pero que con el tiempo comenzó a volverlo loco. Pues una cosa era que Ginny se enfadara por lo mucho que él trabajaba y otra cosa muy distinta y que Draco odiaba era cuando la pelirroja llegaba al extremo de arrojarle lo primero que encontrara al alcance de sus manos (platos, lámparas, libros y hasta los tacones) sin detenerse a pensar en su buena puntería ni en el valor que tenían las cosas que lanzaba por los aires en dirección a la cabeza de Draco. El carácter de Ginny, que en un principio era una de las cosas que más le atraían a Draco, finalmente terminó por hartarlo, y es que la mujer de que tenía carácter lo tenía, y uno muy fuerte.

Tercero estaba la actitud de Draco. Ginny siempre, desde que estaba en el colegio, había sabido que Draco tenía una actitud bastante prepotente y que tenía el mal hábito de creerse lo mejor del mundo. Es cierto que la arrogancia del rubio muchas veces le atraía porque consideraba que mas que arrogancia era seguridad. Pero como lo conocía desde casi toda la vida, y además estuvo involucrada sentimentalmente con él desde los 22 años, al final supo que no era seguridad lo que Draco sentía. Era arrogancia y nada más que arrogancia lo que Ginny veía cuando él se comportaba como un snob frente a las personas que no eran de su círculo social o frente a los amigos de ella. Esto era sobre una de las cosas que más discutían, Ginny siempre había sido una persona muy humilde, pero aparentemente Draco no sabía lo que eso era, y esto hacía que ella se sintiera sumamente triste, ¡si hasta a veces sentía que la humillaba a ella misma! Porque las palabras dolían mucho, sobretodo si el comenzaba a hablar de la situación económica de los Weasley, eso era algo que Ginny jamás toleraría, porque para ella el dinero estaba bien abajo en su lista de prioridades, mientras que para Draco estaba en los primeros lugares.

Pero cuando decidieron divorciarse empezaron a llevarse cada vez mejor, ya no era necesario que Ginny reclamara por el poco tiempo que pasaban juntos ni por la arrogancia de él. Y Draco ya no se enfadaba por el mal carácter de Ginny ni por las amistades que ella tenía, pues esas no son cosas que se le reclaman a los amigos, porque a pesar de todo, Draco y Ginny eran amigos, o al menos así lo veían ellos.

Y como buenos amigos que eran, a veces se visitaban a la casa del otro sin ni siquiera avisar, tenían la confianza suficiente como par no creer necesario un aviso previo cuando querían pasar a conversar al otro. Aunque Ginny siempre le avisaba a Draco cuando pasaría por su departamento porque siempre tuvo la impresión de que lo encontraría con una chica en una fase que iba más allá de los besos y nunca sería su intención interrumpir la vida sexual de su ex marido. Además que ser interrumpido por tu ex mujer deber ser una de las situaciones más "mata pasiones" que pudiera existir, o al menos así lo pensaba Ginny.

Pero Draco no era tan prudente como Ginny, y no se daba el tiempo de avisarle a la pelirroja sobre sus planes de ir a verla, el simplemente llegaba a su casa y la sorprendía. Lo que nunca se imaginó fue que el sorprendido sería él cuando un viernes por la noche decidió pasar a visitarla para contarle que había ganado el caso en el cual había estado trabajando durante meses. Se sentía sumamente feliz y tenía ganas de compartirlo con alguien. Y como en ese entonces no estaba saliendo con ninguna mujer, prefirió ir a contárselo a su ex esposa.

Así que cuando un hombre de aparentemente su misma edad y completamente desconocido le abrió la puerta de la casa de Ginny, a Draco casi se le escapa un grito de la impresión.

-¿y tu quién eres y qué diablos haces aquí?- fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Draco. Jamás se había encontrado en una situación así. Ginny no había estado con nadie desde que se habían separado…_O a lo mejor nunca me ha contado nada_…Pensó Draco sintiéndose incómodo, ero todas sus conjeturas se vieron interrumpidas por la irritable voz, según Draco, del hombre que le abrió la puerta.

-Oh, tu debes ser Draco, ¿verdad?- comenzó a decir el _desconocido_sin esperar una respuesta realmente.-Gin, me ha hablado de ti, me dijo que tienen una excelente relación, y que incluso hablan de sus nuevas parejas- agregó el hombre con una sonrisa que a Draco le pareció desagradable.

-Ginebra querrás decir- dijo haciéndole entender que no le gustó como la había llamado. Él, sólo _él_, Draco Lucius Malfoy, la llamaba Gin. _¡Nadie más!_- Ginebra y yo efectivamente tenemos una excelente relación. _Mil veces mejor que la tuya con ella_. Pensó mientras lo miraba reprobatoriamente.- Como sea, ¿quién eres tu?- preguntó nuevamente, mientras ingresaba al interior de la casa, sin despegar su mirada del hombre el cual, como Draco había notado, llevaba los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados, y estaba descalzo.

-¿Paul? ¿Quién…?- Ginny no puedo terminar con sus preguntas al ver a Draco luciendo extrañamente…extraño, si es que eso tenía algún sentido.

Draco y Paul instantáneamente se voltearon al sentir que Ginny bajaba las escaleras. El primero casi deja escapar un grito por segunda vez en la noche al ver la vestimenta que la mujer, que solía ser única y exclusivamente de él, llevaba puesto. Y es que para Draco ver a Ginebra usando aquel sensual conjunto de ropa interior negro que él conocía de sobra, siempre, no importaba cuales fueran las circunstancias, lo dejaba sin aliento. Por otro lado estuvo a punto de romperle la nariz a ese tal Paul, porque era obvio lo que había interrumpido, pero se contuvo, sin saber realmente cómo, pero lo logró.

Ginny enrojeció en menos de lo que canta un gallo desde los pies a la cabeza. En un dos por tres, y para desgracia de ambos hombres presentes, se cerró la bata de seda negra que llevaba por encima, y trató de ordenarse un poco el cabello, no con mucho éxito que digamos.

-Draco…yo…esto- comenzó a tratar de dar una explicación, sin mucha coherencia, sinceramente se sintió avergonzada por la mirada de enojo que Draco le lanzó, pero mentalmente se recordó que no tenía nada de que avergonzarse, ella y Draco ya no estaba juntos como marido y mujer desde hacía mucho tiempo, era estúpido sentirse como una niña siendo descubierta por hacer algo malo pues esa no era su situación. Así que bajó hasta el primer piso lo más relajada que pudo, le pidió a Paul un momento a solas con Draco, le dijo que subiría en un minuto, respiró profundo al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y finalmente pudo mirara a Draco a los ojos.

-¿qué haces aquí a estas horas?- le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Draco no se había percatado de lo tarde que era, ya casi eran las once y media de la noche, y el había aparecido sin avisar. Había cometido un error, pero no lo reconocería, y menos le pediría disculpas. Se sentía sumamente enojado como para pensar en hacer lo correcto en esos momentos.

-lamento haberte interrumpido con él imbécil ese, no pensé que te estarías acostando con un…

La cachetada en plena mejilla que Ginny le dio probablemente hasta Paul en el segundo piso la escuchó. Aunque el discurso que le siguió sólo lo escucho Draco porque Ginny se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de este y comenzó a decirle unas cuantas verdades.

-¿y desde cuando con quien yo me acueste es tu problema? Porque si bien recuerdo yo jamás ¡jamás! te he reclamado nada acerca de las mujeres con las que te juntas y menos he ido a tu departamento a hacerte una escena de…

-Oh no vallas a decir una escena de celos ¡porque yo no estoy celoso! Eso si que no Weasley- la interrumpió.

Si estaba celoso, eso el lo sabía mejor que nadie, ¡_maldita sea!_ estaba celoso y ya no sabía como ocultarlo, negarlo le pareció la mejor manera, o al menos la primera que se le ocurrió.

-Perfecto, entonces si no estas celoso dime Malfoy ¿por qué demonios, me estas reprochando, aquí en mi casa, lo que hago?

Draco ya no sabía que decir, los celos le impedían pensar un argumento convincente, necesitaba algo, cualquier cosa, para poder salirse por la tangente y dejar de lucir como un idiota frente a la mujer que lo descolocaba en varios sentidos.

-¿quieres saber por qué?- comenzó a decir aún no muy seguro de lo que decía, hasta que por fin supo que decir, sabiendo que no lo salvaría, pero al menos le daría tiempo de pensar en algo mejor.- porque me imagino que pasaría si Richard te viera en esas fachas con un completo desconocido, ¡por eso!

- en primer lugar Paul no es un desconocido, Richard lo conoce, y segundo, ¡ni siquiera se encuentra aquí! Hoy tenía el cumpleaños de su amiguito Derek, y era una fiesta de pijamas, ¿lo recuerdas?- dijo Ginny sin dejar su enojo de lado, él hecho de que él no recordara aquel hecho la hizo enfurecer aún más.

- ¡de veras que hoy era su primera pijamada!- dijo Draco que de un momento a otro se había olvidado de todo. Escuchar las palabras "fiesta de pijamas" de boca de una furiosa Ginny, le hizo bastante gracia.- ¿cómo crees que lo esté pasando?- preguntó- ¿no habrá olvidado su cepillo de dientes verdad?

-oh no, preparamos su mochila en la mañana. Estaba súper emocionado porque le dimos permiso- dijo Ginny que también había olvidado su enojo momentáneamente. Hablar de su hijo con Draco, siempre la hacía olvidar todo lo demás.

-¿cómo no lo íbamos a dejar ir, si está solo a dos casa de aquí?- rió Draco, Ginny también se unió a sus risas, y por un momento, ambos sin saberlo, se olvidaron del divorcio y de Paul, y de todo, y sólo estaba ellos dos y su hijo. Pero aquel segundo pasó y Ginny volvió a la realidad sintiéndose más incómoda que nunca, y al igual que Draco se refugió en el enojo que ya no sentía.

-¡No me distraigas!- trató de sonar molesta pero más bien se le escucho cansada, hasta se había sentado en el sillón color marfil que adornaba la sala.

-Gin…-comenzó a decir Draco mientras se sentaba al lado de ella.- por qué… ¿es tu novio?- finalmente lo hizo, hizo la pregunta a la cual no quería una respuesta afirmativa

-no…- dijo Ginny y Draco respiró aliviado, sin que ella no lo notara.- todavía- agregó logrando que Draco se tensara nuevamente.

-así que no es tu novio ¿pero te estas acostando con él? Eso no suena mucho a ti Gin, déjame decirte…ouch!- Ginny lo golpeó en el hombro, bastante fuerte.

- ¡y tu deja de juzgarme! Además por si no te has dado cuenta… nos interrumpiste- dijo alargando la última palabra lo más que pudo- así que no me pude acostar con él… ¡por tu culpa!- reclamó golpeándole nuevamente.

Draco no puedo evitar sonreír por dos razones, primero porque _su_ Gin, no se había acostado con ese tipo gracias a _él_ y eso, sin saber muy bien por qué, lo ponía muy feliz, y segundo porque esos golpes que Ginny le daba la hacían ver tan inmadura e infantil, que le daban ganas de comérsela a besos ahí mismo. Un momento…_ ¿la quiero besar? _Draco estaba mal, de pronto se empezó a sentir nervioso, miro a Ginny de reojo que estaba de nuevo con los bazos cruzados y con el seño fruncido, casi haciendo pucheros, y eso sumado a que la bata ya no la cubría mucho y dejaba entre ver bastante, lo estaba volviendo loco.

-¡No te rías de mi!- continuó Ginny sin darse cuenta de la mirada de Draco- esta se suponía que era mi noche, ¡y tu me la arruinaste! Iba a ser perfecto.

- no puedes estar segura de eso.

-¡pero yo quería que lo fuera! Y tu llegada lo arruinó todo…

Draco se sintió realmente dolido con este último comentario, pero ella tenía razón, debía reconocerlo. Ellos ya no eran un matrimonio, sólo amigos, y por mucha confianza que tuvieran, se suponía que debía preguntarle primero si podía ir a verla, de la misma manera en que ella lo hacía.

-¿Por qué querías verme?- continuó hablado Ginny- ¿pasó algo malo?

- no, nada de eso, no tiene importancia, de veras, mejor me voy- Draco se puso de pie- continua con…adiós.

-Draco, dime lo que querías decirme, ya estas aquí, y además ¡no quiero quedarme con la curiosidad!- Ginny siguió a Draco hasta la puerta, siempre había sido sumamente curiosa.

Draco sonrió de lado, se volteo rápidamente haciendo que Ginny chocara con el, Draco la sujetó de la cintura evitando que tropezara.

-gané el caso.- dijo al tiempo que la soltaba y se volteaba nuevamente.

-¿el caso? ¿En el que estuviste trabajando por meses?- Ginny casi gritó

- si, ese- dijo Draco abriendo la puerta

-Draco eso es estupendo, ¡felicidades!- Ginny sin previo aviso lo abrazó, Draco no se lo esperaba, no después de todo lo que se habían dicho. Pero ahí estaba aferrado a la cintura de la pelirroja que usaba esa fragancia que lo hipnotizaba. Acarició inconcientemente su cabello, sin poder evitar enredar sus dedos en esas hebras rojizas ¡que eran _tan_ suaves!

Ginny al sentir esa caricia de Draco sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo y un suspiro se le escapó. Un tanto avergonzado se deshizo del abrazo de Draco que ella misma había comenzado, pero sin poder recordar la razón de por qué lo había hecho.

Draco lo interpretó de la manera incorrecta y entendió que ella sólo quería que él se largara de una maldita vez.

- Creo que este fin de semana no veré a Richie- dijo por decir algo

-¿no? ¿Por qué no?

-digo, porque llegará mañana y porque no se cuales son tus planes ahora y…-Draco sólo hablaba incoherencias y lo pero es que lo sabía, así que sólo se quedó callado murando el piso que de pronto le parecía bastante interesante.

-Draco…Ginny buscó su mirada hasta encontrarla- discúlpame por no haberte dicho nada acerca de Paul, y de verdad lamento lo que acaba de ocurrir, no quería que te enteraras así. Pero Draco entiéndeme ¿cuanto tiempo llevamos divorciados?

-dos años, cuatro meses y cinco días.- Dijo Draco instantáneamente. Lo que obviamente sorprendió a Ginny de sobremanera, ¡ni siquiera ella llevaba la cuenta exacta! Pero para la suerte de Draco (quien estaba sumamente avergonzado por haber quedado como un demente haciéndola creer que casi marcaba los días en la pared cual preso cuenta los días de su condena) la pelirroja decidió pasar por alto esto último.

-bueno…ya son más de dos años, cuatro meses y…cinco días, como dijiste, sin que yo no estoy con nadie, ¡y realmente apesta! Tengo 32 años ¡por Merlín! Y creo que no estoy tan vieja como para rehacer mi vida nuevamente, ¿verdad? Además… una mujer tiene sus necesidades ¿sabes?... ¡maldita sea!- _¿Dije eso en voz alta?_

La risa de Draco se lo confirmó, sí, lo había dicho en voz alta y lo suficientemente fuerte para que Draco escuchara.

-¿me estas diciendo que desde que nos divorciamos no has estado con nadie?- preguntó Draco entre divertido, aliviado, e incrédulo al mismo tiempo.

-ya escuchaste, no me hagas repetirlo…-contestó Ginny roja de la vergüenza.

-¿más de dos años?-continuó diciendo Draco

-¡genial! ¿Por qué no vas a publicarlo en el profeta también?

-porque a estas horas no atienden.- Draco se ganó el tercer golpe de la noche- pero estas mal, no han sido más de dos años- dijo Draco ignorando el golpe.

-¿qué diablos dices?- Ginny ya no sabía como reaccionar, estaba enojada nuevamente, avergonzada ¡y ahora confundida!

-que no han sido _más_ de dos años. Porque… ¿acaso no recuerdas que el día del divorcio también lo hicimos?

-¡DRACO MALFOY!- y ahí se fue el cuarto golpe de la noche.- ¿cómo me dices eso? ¡Y riéndote!- Ginny había alcanzado todo un nuevo nivel de rojo en su rostro.

-porque es un recuerdo muy placentero ¿cómo no sonreír?- Ginny estuvo a punto de proporcionar un golpe más pero esa sonrisa lujuriosa de Draco la detuvo, y es que esa sonrisa, _esa_ sonrisa, era su punto débil. Punto débil que Draco conocía muy bien, y que siempre ocupaba a su favor, así que aprovechando la pequeña distracción de Ginny acortó las distancias. No sin antes notar que la bata que ella estaba usando le pertenecía a él.

-quiero mi bata de vuelta- susurró en su oído.

-¿…qué?- Ginny realmente no había entendido la pregunta, primero por motivos de audición. Tener a Draco tan cerca realmente le estaba afectando. Y segundo porque si efectivamente había escuchado bien, la pregunta no tenía ningún sentido.

-mi bata, la quiero devuelta.- volvió a insistir Draco ahora mirándola directamente a los ojos. Y peligrosamente cerca, vale mencionar.

-tu…oh, si claro, ahora iré a cambiarme, dame un segundo-dijo Ginny aturdida, pero no pudo moverse ni un centímetro porque Draco la tenía aprisionada contra la puerta. _¿Y en que momento la cerró y me trajo hasta aquí? _se cuestionó Ginny.

-la quiero ahora.

-Draco…-Ginny intento golpearlo una vez más y trató de sonar amenazante, pero sus intenciones de golpearlo parecieron más una caricia. Y no puedo evitar un tono insinuante en vez de amenazante.

-Gin…-comenzó a delinear la línea de su mandíbula suavemente con la punta de la nariz haciéndola temblar y suspirar al mismo tiempo- pensándola bien…-ahora había puesto una mano en su cuello y la otra la mantenía en su cintura.- hay otra cosa que prefiero tener de vuelta justo ahora.- Una infinita cantidad de besos eran depositados en el cuello de Ginny en esos momento. La pelirroja apenas podía hablar, pero sin saber cómo lo logró

-¿ah si?- sorprendentemente no sonó tan nerviosa como se sentía, lo que la animó a seguir hablando con más seguridad.- ¿y que es lo que exactamente te gustaría tener de vuelta?

Ginny en el fondo sabía la respuesta, siempre lo supo, ambos lo sabían desde un principio. Por eso cuando Draco finalmente llegó a los labios de Ginny, ninguno de los dos se sorprendió realmente. Más bien se dedicaron a disfrutar de la boca del otro tratando de recuperar todo el tiempo perdido en un solo beso que por poco los hace estallar a causa de todas las emociones que estaban sintiendo.

La bata de Draco que Ginny usaba quedó en el suelo y en el olvido al tiempo que continuaban besándose cada vez más desesperadamente, porque habían sido dos años cuatro meses y cinco días muy largos, más de dos años pensando que habían hecho lo correcto, pero nunca lo había sido, Draco y Ginny _debían_ estar juntos, lo necesitaban, de lo contrario enloquecerían y sus vidas jamás estarían completamente satisfechas.

-¿ya sabes lo que quiero devuelta?- preguntó Draco luego de un momento con la respiración entrecortada.

-creo que sí- contestó Ginny en las mismas condiciones o tal vez peor.- aunque… verbalizarlo no estaría nada mal.-sugirió con una sonrisa expectante. Ansiosa por escuchar lo que tanto quería oír

Draco no se hizo esperar y después de darle un corto beso en los labios finalmente lo dijo

-te quiero a ti Ginebra Malfoy, sólo, y a nadie más que a ti- la besó largamente nuevamente, tan lentamente que casi dolía. Luego agregó aún moviendo sus labios sobre los de Ginny -¿fui lo suficientemente explícito? ¿O necesitas otra demostración?- preguntó al tiempo que subía y bajaba su mano por la espalda desnuda de Ginny.

Ella sonrió completamente complacida mientras apoyaba el mentón en el hombro de Draco. Ambos habían olvidado completamente al hombre que la esperaba en el segundo piso sin saber que no era necesario recordarlo, porque Paul se había marchado casi media hora atrás por la puerta de la cocina al ver que la situación duraría bastante. ¡Si hasta Paul sabía que Draco y Ginny debían estar juntos!

-solo tengo una duda… - dijo después de un momento sin dejar de sonreír.- ¿Ginebra Malfoy? Yo soy Ginny Weasley, ¿lo recuerdas?

-¡claro que no!- dijo Draco fingiendo enojo- eres Ginny Malfoy, lo has sido desde que tenías 25.- le tomó el rostro entre las manos, le besó la nariz y luego agregó.- y lo seguirás siendo para siempre porque te casarás conmigo…otra vez- sonrió Draco, para volver a besarla.

-¿lo haré?- preguntó Ginny cuando dejó de besar a Draco

-sólo si tu quieres.- Dijo Draco de pronto nervioso, por un momento dudó de lo que ella respondería. Pero el beso que Ginny le dio, el más apasionado hasta el momento, disipó todas sus dudas

-¿fui lo suficientemente clara?

-bastante, aunque verbalizarlo no estaría nada mal…-dijo Draco haciendo uso de las palabras que ella había usado anteriormente. Ginny sonrió divertida, miró directamente a los ojos a Draco y le dijo:

-claro que quiero casarme contigo…otra vez. Quiero estar contigo para siempre

-voy a estar contigo para siempre- afirmó Draco

-¿todos los días de para siempre?- preguntó Ginny

-todos y cada uno de los días de la eternidad sí así lo quieres.- agregó Draco mientras reía

-eso es exactamente lo que quiero.

**Fin**

**[N/a]:** Muchas gracias por leer! Si llegaron hasta aquí supongo que les agradó o al menos les dio curiosidad saber como terminaba xD En todo caso me encantaría saber qué piensan! Y la única forma de saberlo es mediante reviews ^^.

Este es el primer One-Shot que publico, y a pesar de que me tomó cerca de tres horas escribirlo, y a pesar de que debería estar estudiando, decidí escribirlo y publicarlo ahora mismo! (son las cuatro de la mañana!)

Me hubiese encantado hacer una historia de varios capítulos, pero se que no hubiese tenido tiempo de hacerlo como corresponde, y como la idea no me dejaba libre, decidí hacerlo de esta manera =)

Si les gustó, si no les gustó, si ven algún error (tengo sueño para leerlo una vez más xD ) o si creen que es basura, díganmelo! Todas las críticas constructivas son muy bien recibidas

Besos.


End file.
